


My first real chance

by Pageantqueencht14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Multi, Mute Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pageantqueencht14/pseuds/Pageantqueencht14
Summary: After an event in italy nico di angelo moves  to amerca to live with his half sister  and father her inters Olympus  high a school for bullied, outcasts, and/or kids with no where else to goWill nico finally  have a real chance to  fit in and bulid relationship  actually  be successful  or will it be like the rest of his life, horrible?





	1. Chapter  1

**Author's Note:**

> Nico and Will maybe a lityle out of character through out the story and if you have any suggestions on things that could happen dont be afraid to comment them
> 
> Also please excuse bad spelling and grammar

Maybe I should start by introducing myself im Nico di Angelo. Im a gay Italian sixteen year old boy. I had to move to new York to stay with my dad Hades, his wife, and my half sister hazel. I had to move to new York after a horrible event back in Italy. Since then I haven't been able to bring myself to talk to anyone about anything the doctors say that I have to just wait and when im ready I'll talk again because I don't have anything physically wrong with me. 

When I wake up I look around the room i know bedroom. It has white walls and a queen size bed in the middle and a desk by the door with the laptop my dad got for me. A tv hangs on the wall above the desk. I have a joining bathroom that i go into and take my shower. That's one thing about living with my dad he's perrty rich. When i go back to my room i look in my closet and get my favorite black t shirt with a black skull and a pair of black skinny jeans. I brush my shoulder length black hair.

I walk down stairs where i see my sister sitting waiting on me to come down so we can head to school. See Hazel also had to move in with our dad when her mother died two years ago. She is a freshman at Olympus while im a sophomore. Over the last cupple of weeks ive been ive learn that my sister actually is in a relationship with two decent guys leo and frank even if they aren't really my tast and leo is a little annoying but they are good to her and they have been together for almost six months. We head down the street to the school it's about a fifteen minute walk frome our house.

when I see the school im in shock who would have thought a school for misfits would be this huge. The school is a three story brick building with a lot of age on it. A separate building thats also a decent size for a one story with the word gymnasium on it sits beside it, all around the school is a lot of lush gras, trees, and flowers.

I walk up the steps and go through the double doors and head to the office to see the principal and get my schedule. I walk in and see a older man in a wheelchair. I sit in a seat in front of the desk.

"Hello, im guessing you are mr. Di angelo. Im chiron the principal. Your father has made us awhere of your condition and the teachers here will try our best to make you feel comfortable. Would you like me to find someone to show you?"

I nodded my head and he call a nameinto the intercom . About five minutes later a boy with blonde hair like the sun and bright blue eyes walked in,

"Will will you please show nico here around the school don't worry about your classes of course your are excused also nico this is will solace he is in your grade and all your class. You to have fun."

Of course just my luck i get stuck with probably one of the hotest guys in school on the first day just my luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blocks are how my high school works there are four a day and they're each 90 minutes with a 30 minutes lunch fir people who are confused

"Hi, nico, im will as chiron said. Our first block is gym with coach hedge. He is a little intense but he is a good teacher."

       I follow Will to th gym on the out side. "The top swimmer of the state actually goes here and he is helping with this unit because he's a senior so he has a free period. So are you ready to swim"

         I am not excited at all i don't even know how to swim. As we walk in a see a decent looking guy standing next to a older man.

           "Hi if you don't know me im Percy Jackson ill be helping in this unit because someone forgot that you actually have to swim to teach it" said the yonger dude with the dark hair. The older fat dude looked a little upset. "Everyone get ready with your swim suit" said coach hedge im guessing i was told to just sit out today.

           I watch as everyone comes out of the locker room my eyes are drawn straight to will. Im so screwed it isn't enough that he's hot and nice he also has abs. I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was looking all the girls were looking to. As im staring i didn't notice that the percy guy was making his way to me till he was standing in front of me.

          "You must be the brother hazel is always talking about though I must say i don't see why leo and frank arebso scared of you" I take out and write down a question 'how do you know my sister' "Oh, we became friends on leo's boat the Argo 2 through Jason even though you may not know who that is either but your welcome to sit with us at lunch, ok?"

      I nod and start to read till the end of class when the bell rings I wait for Will and we head to our next class. We head to our second  block which is to english  and poetry. Which is taught  by Mr. Apollo who happens  to  be  his dad he told me.

        "Just to let you  know  my dad shouldn't be the poetry teacher he is horrible just for you to be warned sorry ahead of time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it pls comment suggestions for furture chapters


	3. Chapter 3

            Will was right his dad shouldn't have been the poetry teacher he was horrible. I'm just glad to be out of there and now it was time for lunch and I was just glade that it was almost over I couldn't wait all I had left was history with miss. Athena.

        I see my sister with her boyfriends and percy sitting at a table in the lunch room beside a girl with curly blonde hair there was also a boy with blonde hair sitting next to a tan girl pretty closely I'm guessing they're dating and two older girls one with black hair with a blue streak with the same blue eyes as the blonde boy and a tanish girl with her brow hair in a side braided she looked mean and had a sharp glare if I wasn't so intrigued I probably would have been scared.

   "hi hazel" Will said and hazel jumped "gosh its like when someone with nico they pick up his sneakyness" she told Will "anyway Nico you already know Leo and frank, the boy with the blonde hair is Jason who is dating the girl practically in his lap piper who is leo's best friend and the blonde girl is annabeth who Is percy's girlfriend and the girl with black hair is Thalia who is jason's sister and finally Reyna who I think you'll get along with very well" she finally gets breath and I wave hello. " hey Nico don't forget about the meeting at my boat this weekend. oh Will you're going to be there to right?" " totally perc'y cant wait I get to get away from dad for the day why wouldn't I." we sit down and eat lunch then go to our final classes of the day. I go to find hazel and find her at the entrence with fraink and leo. "hey nico frank and I are going to leo's I'll see you tonight tell dad i'll be late." I nod my head and head towroads home.

            I get home and write dad a note about hazel I swear sometimes she forget i'm mute. I head up to my room and start on my homework after I get about three quraters done dad calls me down for diner I grab mine and head back to my room to finish my homework. I head to bed after I get finished. I hope tomorrow is just like today.

 

                                                                                                                     --Time Skip: Saturday--

             I can't believe that its finally Saturday and I get up to get ready so Hazel and I aren't late. I put on my t-shirt with my white skull with blue jeans and my favorite black converses. I head down stairs to see leo and frank with hazel. "Nico , Frank's going to give us a ride to the boat so we don't have to take the bus isn't that great." I nod my head and we head to his read jeep and head to the pier. I hope today is fun and I can't wait to see Will. When we get to the pier Hazel and I follow Frank and Leo to the boat. The boat was more like a yacht in a striking bright blue color. I see everyone one at the boat and head there. Everyone was in their swimsuits and I look to find hazel heading to the bathroom to change which I don't really have a problem with I just don't really like the water its not my type of thing. I see Will and head towards him. "Hey, Nico I see you don't have a swimsuit I guess you're not going to be swimming" I shake my head no and head to the side of the pool to sit there because seeing a half naked Will is like looking at the sun. I sit on the edge of the pool about that time Percy pulls me in and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about cars or boats so please that in mind throughout the story just thought I should say that now since I'm about to right about a boat and gave frank a car and others will be getting on to so 
> 
> comment
> 
> kudos
> 
> pls


	4. Chapter 4

                     I'm back at the river near my home in Italy walking along the bank as I see the two kids that has made my life a living hell during school. " Hey, Di Angelo how is it going oh like I care." next thing I know I'm pushed in the river on the way down I hit my neck on the bank.

              I wake and I'm on the boat on a bed. "Why would you do that Percy?!" " I didn't know he'd have a panic attack and black out." I feel a weight on my hand and look to see Hazel holding my hand. " Nico are you ok?" I shrink away from her touch and shake my head on the brink of tears. I sign to her and tell her I want to go home. " i'll call dad" I quickly shake my head no and the others just look at our conversation " I can take him home if he wants." Will interjects " you know ALS" "a little one of my cousins is deaf." I shake my head yes and head to the entrence of the boat. I wait for Will to grab his keys and we head to his car. The car is silent since Hazel gave him directions and I can't really speak. We get there and I head inside hoping dad won't be inside to question why I'm home so early. I just really need to talk to Bianca and mom. I head to my room and open skype and call Bianca. " Hey, baby bro what's wrong." I sign and tell her what happened and ask if everything is alright there. " yeah everything's fine but that's a lot Neeks are you sure your ok I still think you should have stayed in Italy. Anyway, so, any cute boys in new York." I can fill my face heat up and she just smiles so I tell her about Will and that he is helping show me around school. "I got to go but he sounds nice ill talk to you later love you." I sign I love her too and log off. I sleep through the rest of the weekend only leaving my room to get food. Monday rolls around and I remember I have a doctors appointment today and get up to get ready for it.

                 We get there and my dad and I sit in the waiting room waiting. The nurse calls us back and the goes through the normal routine and walks away to get the doctor. Dr. Black walks in and takes a look at my vocal cords. when the kids pushed me into the river and I hit my neck I tore a couple of my vocal cords and I have to go to the doctor every three months. "so Nico I have talked to some of my friends and we have come up with a way to fix your vocal cords and if its successful you'll be able to talk again but we have to wait till schools out so you have time to rest and heal." I can't help but smile this is all I've wanted for the last six months. I can't wait to tell everyone.

-time skip-

             On Tuesday I get up and get ready to walk with hazel. I get dressed and head down stairs to eat breakfast. When I get there I see my dad, his wife and hazel sitting at the table I sit and eat unable to keep the smile off my face.

          We head to school and the first thing I see is Will at the front door " Hey, Hazel told me you had a doctors appointment how did it go?" I'll tell you at lunch I sign to him and he nods his head.

                                                   -time skip to lunch-

             I walk in with Will and wave to everyone " Nico I'm so sorry about what I did." I shake my head to signifie that it was ok and sit at the table. "Nico has something to say" Will says for me obviously excited I take out the paper I had written every thing on and hand it to hazel to read first by the time it makes it around the table eveyones silent until Will reads it last he looks at me with the biggest smile ive ever seen and says "I can't wait to hear your voice" and for some reason that just makes my smile brighter.


	5. chapter 5

            The day goes on without anything exciting happens. At the end of the day I see a flyer about a dance team at the school and pick one up. Back in Italy I would love to dance and was even in a few classes. This maybe a way for me to really enjoy my high school experience I just hope I can make it.

          "trying out for dance I see." I turn and see a boy I've never seen before. "I'm Connor by the way I'm just picking up a flyer for my boyfriend Mitchel. He's to shy to actually apply himself so i'm signing him up. Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

          I take out my note book and write my name and explain that I'm mute." My boyfriend has selective mutism he only really talks to me and his sisters. His mother is actually a model she's had a lot of kids and a lot of them go here because of the anxiety that comes being her son or daughter. It just affected him a little worse than the others. Maybe I can introduce you two." I smile at that.

           I nod my head and head to the entrance to meet Will and Hazel. Will wants to head to our home so we can work on a project for his dad's class. The projects about a roman or Greek creature from mythology. We decided to do satyr they seemed the easiest to do without having to talk. We head up to my room and start our research. I sit on my bed and Will sits on the floor beside me but I can only seem to think about the dance team.

           I tap Will on the shoulder and show him the flyer. "You want to try out for dance?" I nod my head yes and he smiles. " I think you'll do great if your even half decent, the team isn't that popular so you should make it but be warned the captain, drew, who is piper's sister by the way, hits on everyone even if your gay or something. Trust me when he went to see about try outs last year, Connor was hit on by her and he's in a relationship WITH HER BROTHER." I stare at him wide eyed and just sit there.

          I know Friday I still want to try out and see about making it. My step-mom stuck her head in and asked if Will was staying for dinner and we said no and started to pack up our stuff. As we do so he keeps the room energized and fun. When Will is around its like I can't stop laughing. When he says good bye I fell a pang in my chest like I don't want him to go, which I don't. I still have never felt this feeling before. He starts to walk home and I head backup to my room to try and figure out what that feeling was.

          At about seven-thirty Persephone calls me for dinner and I head down I see we're having my favorite, take out or McDonalds, It's been my favorite since I moved to America. I guess she didn't have time to buy groceries today. I sit down and grab the bag she said was mine and start to eat. It seems Hazel decided to head to Frank's or Leo's place since it's only me and Persephone since my dad works late on Mondays and Thursdays. We eat in silent and I head back up to my room. I grab my pajamas and head to the shower. When I get out I blow dry my hair and go to sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	6. Chapter 6

                                As we head to school on Friday after a pretty uneventful week. I'm starting to get nervous about tryouts. I remind Hazel about my after school activity and she tells me she'll be in the gym to watch because apparently anyone can watch. It's then I realize I left my bag with my clothes at home and quickly text Persephone to bring them to me and she quickly responds with she's on her way.

                          We had a meeting, where I had seen Mitchell and "introduce" my self to him and they told us we had to choreograph a peace to any song and dance it in front of whoever shows up. It has made me really scared about what apparently a lot of people will be watching along with it if I make the team it will also go on the school's website.

                          I'm distracted all day and when I head to lunch and Will sits next to me that same undeniable feeling comes back. I'm left wondering again what it could be. At two fifteen they call all the kids trying out to head to the locker room to change into our clothes and to start tryouts. I head to the locker room, which I just follow the crowed to since I still don't know the schools so well, with dance bag in hand. After we change we sit on the bottom bleacher and listen to the rules where they tell us captain, who basically just choreographs the dance and is not really a captain at all, will be chosen to day as well and I really start to feel it. As the last bell rings and the people file in to see I realize after looking through my songs on my phone that I don't have my music and am going to have to improvise and I start to get even more nervous.

                            For some reason when I see Will in the stands and he smiles and gives me a thumbs up I don't feel as nervous anymore. I see that there are at least thirty people trying out and start to get a little nervous again and I start to go through my phone to look for another song then I see one of my favorite songs and pick it. I start to think of some choreography and get a little less nervous. My nerves start to get to me when it gets down to the last two me and Mitchell. I start to realize that there are only ten spots and I really hope that I'm one of them. I just want to feel closer to home. I decided to go with go go by bts. They call up Mitchell next and I start to panic. I look back and see Will smiling at me again and I start to feel better.

                                 I finally get my turn and go to the gym floor. My heart is pounding till I hear the music and feel at home. The beat just flows through me and I just feel carried away. I close my eyes and just dance like I use to do back in Italy. I feel everything is alright and then I realize I can do better and just go harder. when I open my eyes, my breath is heavy and I just hear the loud cheering I can't help but smile and go to sit back down.

                                 The coach tells us to wait there and I don't feel that nervous because I know I did my best I left everything on the floor as they say. I start to think of who might become captain and think about It most likely being Drew again she was one of the best if not the best. The coach comes back about thirty minuets later and starts to read off the list and Mitchell made it at least. Once she gets to the last name I start to realize that I didn't make it and I can feel the tears on the edge of my eyes. I look up and see the same look on Will and Hazel's faces. When the coach says the last name I'm in shock.

           I ACTUALY MADE THE TEAM. 

             I start to feel the happiest I have in a while and smile. The coach asks me to stay a little after and I start to wonder what is going on as she gives those of us who made it the information about practice and competitions. I can't wait to actually get to dance again. Everyone leaves and I go to talk to the coach after listening to Hazel and Will's squeals of happiness and changing.

            I can tell by the look on her face it's good news but what she says is something I never excepted.

            "Nico di Angelo would you like to be the new dance captain?"


	7. chapter 7

             I stare at her in shock. I don't know what to say. I look at her and head to get my notebook to explain about my muteness and when I get back she is already looking concerned.

           "Oh, you just have to choreograph, I know you don't talk I'm still a teacher I have been notified." after that I just nod my head yes and head to talk with my sister and Will and tell them what just happened. When I see them I know they already know. I smile and I can't help but return the smile Hazel and Will have. 

         We head home and when we get there me and Will head up to my room to get started on the actual writing for our project. We decide that I will type while Will tells me what to write. I start to write and about twenty minutes later we're almost done with the project. We start to talk about random things how like one of Will's brothers is one the dance team with me. We finish and head downstairs to grab something to eat and then head back up to watch a movie. It makes me happy to just me beside him that's when I start to realize that I might have a slight (read huge) crush on Will. It's not like he would like me anyway. He heads home and I get ready for bed and fall asleep wondering how I'm going to get rid of this stupid crush.

                                                                                                  

                                                                                                                time skip Monday

 

             I get to school on Monday and it's like I'm the most interesting human alive. The day goes on like that and I have no idea what's going on. when I get to lunch it's like every one wants me to sit with them. I head to my normal table and sit down. I wave and smile at Will shyly. " Nico, It's so cool your the dance captain and it seems like the rest of the school has noticed it as well. I mean isn't it awesome that we don't have one but two team captains. I mean Jason with football, you with dance, Oh make that three I forgot that Percy was captain of the swim team." "HEY' "But I can't believe you beat out drew she has been soooo proud of that title for the last two years I'm glad that some one took it away from her." Leo rambled.

           At the end of the day I head to the dance room to start the choreography. I must have lost track of time because when I turn around Will is standing there. I ask him what he is doing here. He seems to blush but it must just be a trick of the light because  he can't be blushing over me.

           "Actually, I came to see if you wanted a ride my dad finally got me a car and to also ask you something." I nod my head in a go ahead motion and start to gather my stuff. " The school has planed this dance and I was wondering if you would like to go with me, I mean we don't have to go as dates we can go as friends, but I would like to go as dates." he whispered the last part and I just stare in shock. " It's ok if you don't wan-" I cut him off by hugging him and nodding my head rapidly. I look at him with the biggest smile I can.

             What he asked next took me by surprise but I can't help but smile even wider, "Nico di Angelo, along with being my date to the dance would you like to also go as my boyfriend?"

            I can't help it and right in the dance room I have my first kiss with my first boyfriend and crush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end
> 
> kudos
> 
> comment
> 
> pls and thankyou


	8. Chapter 8

              On the way home in Will's car I can't get the smile off of my face. Will is holding my hand and I feel like I'm on cloud 9. As we pull up to my house can't help but feel disappointed. As I'm about to get out Will grabs my hand. I look at him and he's smiling. "Hey, I wanted to ask you if it was okay to do things like this at school" he motions to our interlocked hands and I smile and quickly nod my head yes. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and head inside. I go up to my room and change and take a shower. When I get out Hazel is sitting on my bed with a sly grin. "You look happy, maybe it's because of that kiss I saw between you and a certain boy." I can feel my face heat up and I know that she already knows.  We eat and then head to bed.

           I wake up get dressed and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and see Will sitting and talking to my father and sister. I walk over and hug him." Hey, I thought maybe you would want to ride with me to school today." I nod and eat breakfast.  I finish eating and we head to school. We arrive at school and Will takes my hand. I feel the heat on my cheeks build up. We walk to our lockers which are near each other then walk to our first class. At lunch it seems the news had reached the rest of the school. It seems that the school was paying close attention to the new couple.

             We went to our table and our friends seemed to be supportive judging by the knowing smiles on their face. "so how long has this been going on?" Annabeth asks. Will answer for us and my smile grows even more as I realize that I actually get to be in a relationship and be open and have people be supportive with actual friends.

            We're walking to our last class of the day when Will tells me about archery try outs and that he will pick me up after for us to drive home. At the end of the day we go our separate ways and I head to the dance room. When I get there I see Mitchell there with Connor and Mitchell is showing him choreography that he must have made himself. When he finishes I head over and sign to him asking him to show me some of those steps again and starts to work them into the routine I was working on.

           By the time we have been through most of the Choreography the rest of the team has changed and made it to the room. I start to show the new routine off and by the end of practice almost everyone has gotten the dance down pat. The only person who seems to be struggling is Drew who I've learned is one of Mitchell's sisters that go here.

         As everyone is leaving I pull Drew aside and write to her asking if she would like for me to show her again. "No, I don't need your help. I don't like help from people who don't know where they belong and don't know when someone has dibs." I look at her confused then realize that she is talking about the fact that I said yes to Will. 

          "Drew one: don't talk to my boyfriend like that, two: i'm my own person who can decide who they want to date for themselves, and three: I asked him out." I looked to see Will at the door way. I smile and nod my head in a silent thank you. I head over and hug him. He picks up my bag for me and he raps his arm around my waist and we head out to his car. As we drive to my house he doesn't let go of my hand as we head inside he still doesn't let go of my hand.

         "Nico don't listen to Drew. She is one of the craziest person at that school. I care about you a lot Nico I never had anything with her. Your the only one I have ever felt this way about." and right there I kiss him again.


End file.
